While You Slept
by peculiarlife
Summary: When Finn woke up after an accident, he woke up seeing a new Bellamy; A Bellamy that he couldn't recognized. Someone that he once despised, but now someone he might actually trust. Bellamy/Finn - WARNING: Finnamy, M/M romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've decided to write a The 100 fanfiction since it's my favorite show ever. After searching for a Finnamy fic or any fanfics involving a male on male relationship, I saw nothing surprisingly. So I said why the hell not make a gay fanfic of The 100 since no one actually wrote one? So that's how it started.  
**Warning:** m/m romance, and smut sometime in the future.

* * *

Finn woke up lying on Bellamy's bed— the bed where Bellamy usually does it but that's a different story. His body was aching so badly, but he still manages to get up with the help of a wooden staff he found beside Bellamy's bed. He was sweating and starving as ever, desperately looking for food as he stood up. _"How long was I asleep?"_ Finn thought as he shook his head and went outside. The first person he saw was Bellamy Blake, the leader of the hundred alongside Clarke. The leader was talking to someone, his face looking serious as ever. He was probably ordering them to fix the fence that got broken a few days ago after another storm that washed and broken half of the fence and our supplies. But when he looked back and saw the brunette awake, his face was now relaxed and filled with joy for some reason. He swiftly ran towards Finn and hugged him tightly into his large arms. Finn looking confused as ever. He just slowly pushed Bellamy away. "Thank god you woke up!" Bellamy said with his voice filled contentment that the younger boy couldn't understand why. The leader was still attempting to hug Finn. Even how annoyed the boy was, he just sighed as he surrendered. Finn was questioning himself on why the leader is acting this way to the person he least likes. Or so Finn thinks. He never saw this side of Bellamy before. Expect for the one time with that young girl Charlotte, but no one else.

"Finn!" a voice came from the back. The voice drew closer and about the time he glanced back, he saw Clarke running up to him—wrapping her arms around the boy's neck without any hesitation, replacing Bellamy's warmth with hers. "How's your leg?" Clarke started, looking thoroughly concerned. "It hurts a bit, but I'm fine now." Finn stated with a smile, making his voice sound calm so he wouldn't worry Clarke.  
"Just come up to us if you feel anything else." Bellamy interrupted. He looked like he wasn't going to leave until the boy nodded. His eyes were still filled with relief, yet some parts of it were still worried. Finn just sighed as he continued to hug Clarke tight into his arms, but his eyes were focusing on Bellamy.

**.  
****_Before he woke up_****  
.**

_It all started when Clarke and he went out to the woods to find edible food for the hundred. But before they could find, he fell of a small cliff that broke his leg. Tumbling down the Earth's soil, his head hit a large rock that made him unconscious for days. The last word that he could hear was Clarke screaming his name,  
"Finn!" Clarke exclaimed, running like a bullet in a war. She ran down the steep and went to the boy. She shouted out for help, but no one was there—except for Bellamy._

_Bellamy always followed Finn and Clarke every time they go to the woods. He never trusted them being alone together; anxious of them doing stuffs that he might not like to hear. But he was glad that Clarke was with him right now. He dashed to them when he heard Clarke screaming his name. Anxiety struck Bellamy. Waves upon waves of thoughts of what could've happen to Finn. He couldn't answer why he was so worried for the boy that he tends to avoid to, but then why does he follow him wherever Finn goes? He dashed as fast as he could to reach them. The screaming came closer—__but it suddenly got silent. Bellamy's eyes widened when Clarke stopped screaming. He just shook his head and continued to run hoping they're safe, but couldn't help to worry. Bellamy hasn't got this much anxiety ever since Octavia was taken as prisoner. Before he could reach the point where he last heard the voice, he saw Finn behind Clarke—her arms carrying the boy's body with all her might. Bellamy just stood there dumbfounded with his view. "I never knew Clarke was this strong," The leader thought. He quickly snapped out of it and focused on the real problem.  
"Bellamy!" Clarke shouted, struggling on carrying the boy. He ran towards Clarke and insisted on carrying the body. He gently dragged Finn's body out of Clarke hands and wrapped his large arms around the younger boy's body. After adjusting his body to a position Bellamy might think he'll be more comfortable to, carefully he sprinted back to camp; leaving before Clarke could even catch up. His head was bleeding much, ounces upon ounces of blood dripping into the older boy's hands and shirt. Bellamy didn't care but chills still went down his spine._

_They've reached the camp by nightfall. Bellamy was glad they didn't get lost since Clarke has marked their path before—just in case something like this would happen. Everyone shared confused glances at the person that Bellamy is carrying. Some whispered saying it was Finn, but couldn't see clearly since his hair was covering his face. Bellamy quickly went to nearest tent, which is his and gently dropped Finn on his bed as he called for Clarke.  
She went inside the tent and saw his broken leg, thankful the bone wasn't showing. Octavia came inside all confused on what the hell was happening but was shocked when she saw Finn on his brother's bed all injured. Clarke ordered Octavia to grab a pail of water with an intense voice, almost shouting. She took a last glance at Finn and nodded and went outside running._

* * *

_It's been three hours since Bellamy found Clarke and Finn. The brunette was lying on his bed still sleeping. Bellamy watched Finn's innocent face as the boy slept, the leader wondering what he's dreaming.  
Bellamy sighed in relief when he decided to follow them in the woods. What would happen to Finn if he never made it? Bellamy just continued to watch the boy. Finn slightly chuckled in his sleep that made Bellamy smile for a while, but he quickly grimaced after glancing at his leg. He stood up and walked to the boy, rustling the brunette's soft hair and then left. Bellamy finally realized that Finn was the only one who can make him soft. He makes him happy that Bellamy couldn't understand why. But for some reason, he just couldn't imagine the pain he'll go through if Finn's situation right now is much more severe. But he just smiled knowing he was alright. For now on he'll make sure he is alright. "You're acting really strange, Bellamy." Octavia started looking at Bellamy oddly, noticing his brother's sudden happiness. He just ignored her and continued to smile at the sparkling stars above._

**.  
Present  
.**

Finn sat down Bellamy's bed ignoring the pain his leg is feeling. He laid on his back to relieve the pain. Making screeching noises, he stopped once he heard someone coming inside the tent. It was Bellamy. "Hey," Finn said flatly, not making eye contact with the other boy. "I have my own bed. You don't have to let me stay here." He continued. Bellamy didn't reply but instead he gave Finn a cup of water. Their eyes finally met. "Drink up. You've been sleeping for almost two days." Bellamy said in a low voice. Finn noticed that his eyes were red. _Did he even sleep?_ Finn thought looking slightly worried, but didn't show any emotion to the other boy. Finn just simply nodded as he grabbed the cup from Bellamy. Their hands touching, feeling Bellamy's skin made Finn blush; but he was lucky enough to hide it. They heard Jasper shouting for dinner. Bellamy offered his hand to help the boy get up, but he refused and used the staff instead. "Finn, you're hurt. Stop being stubborn and let me help you get to dinner" Bellamy said, holding on the boy's arm, slowly tightening. "Look, I know you still don't trust me but please let me help you." His eyes looked really innocent as he said that. Finn just sighed as he surrendered and then nodded. He wrapped his left arm around Bellamy's shoulder as he tugged the injured boy up and they both left the tent, Finn still limping.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue this story. I had a really fun time writing it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy grabbed his arm, assisting the boy walk as they went to the fire pit to eat supper. They saw Clarke sitting with Jasper and Monty. Clarke quickly waved at them, inviting them to sit. Finn smiled at the sight of Clarke and not hesitating to wave back. Finn tightened his arm around Bellamy's neck of saying to join their friends. Bellamy nodded while he slowly walked with Finn's arms wrapped around the leader's neck, lifting half the weight of the younger boy's body. He was cautious knowing that Finn is awake; he can feel much more pain than when he was unconscious on Bellamy's arms. Finn looked at the dark sky studying the constellations of the stars he never knew could see down here on Earth. Clarke offered Finn a piece of freshly cooked meat that is burned at the sides. Clarke gave Finn a half smile as he gave the boy the food which he quickly accepts. She looked like she was about to speak, but couldn't. She looked at the boy with warm eyes; he returned it with a slight grin—not to big, but good enough for this situation.  
Finn heard someone sneaking to them, but he already knew who it was when he heard a quiet sigh coming from the back. The voice—even just a sigh he already knew. It was Bellamy. He sat next to Finn with a wooden platter he carved himself a few days ago. He only had two slices of apple, the ones Clarke and I found when we were roaming the forest. Bellamy didn't speak the whole time, making it more awkward than it ever had. _"Why is he sitting here?"_ Finn thought as he took a bite on his last piece of meat. When he was about to stand up to throw his plate, he felt a hand grasping his arm, making the bones almost fall out. He looked behind and saw Bellamy with pleading eyes asking to stay. Finn gave him a wary look, cautious of the older boy. But he knew he wasn't intending to do something obnoxious once he caught Bellamy's eyes. He just rolled his own and sat back next to Bellamy, making the leader smile, but Finn still couldn't help to be vigilant.

* * *

The hundred already went to bed. Some slept here, including Clarke and the others. Finn laid on his back, watching the vibrant stars shining in the evening sky. Hearing Bellamy's loud snores made Finn want to sleep on his own bed, but couldn't. Annoyed Finn felt. Never been this annoyed ever since his friends persuaded him—no, forced him to do something off his list which had cost him his imprisonment.  
Bellamy slept next to Finn, facing him with his handsome features. He continued to look at sky, but stopped when the snores got softer. He saw Bellamy looking at him, nearly smiling. Finn gave him a confused looked then finally talked.  
"Why are you looking at me?" He said with a low voice, cautious on waking up the others. Bellamy hesitated for minute before answering. "No reason." Finn glared at him, but not unkindly. "Do you want to sleep in my tent?" Bellamy continued. "What?" he replied, shouting softly that gave Bellamy a small smirk. But I knew he didn't mean it in _that_ way. "Fine, but I'm not taking your bed. I already slept on yours for days now."  
"What about let's just share?" Bellamy said jokingly as he stood up. Finn elbowed him before he could stand, but smiling. He tugged Finn up to him, helping him walk to his tent quietly. Sneakily they went to his tent, but stepping on dry leaves felt like they were stepping on dozens of hard branches. One of the hundred woke up but just shook their head then quickly went back to their slumber. Finn glanced at Bellamy. Studying the boy's bone structure, his lips naturally defined and pink as an orchid—but very healthy—too healthy for a guy who lived in the wilderness for weeks now or even ate anything healthy in particular. He looked very similar to his sibling Octavia compared to the other siblings in the group where you can obviously tell at first are not related but actually are. Bellamy looked at Finn just to check if he was alright but caught the younger boy staring at him. Finn quickly looked at the opposite direction the older boy was facing, utterly flushed for the first time. Bellamy caught Finn reddening like a tomato ready for harvest. The ones he saw in those picture books a kid was reading a few months ago. He grew a smirk, even a small chuckle—but stopped once he saw Finn starting to get pissed off and kept tightening his arm's grip on Bellamy's neck thinking on choking him, but not literally, which made him flinched suddenly. But Finn loosened it when they arrived at Bellamy's tent. His tent had a pastel color which Finn definitely hated. He hated that color along with yellow. He always thought it felt way too happy for him when they're dying and starving in space. Of course he never showed his actual mood to the others—always goofing around his friends, especially if it's a woman. But never judge a person by the way they look or act. They might be a cute little girl with pigtails and blossom cheeks, but deep down they have a personality of a maniac—probably a demon. Personality of a royal, but born in a family of the less fortunate. Finn always felt like those people. He always wanted to be who he really was without concealing. But he couldn't—except for now, with Bellamy where he could show his true colors without worrying about the people around him. _Pretty pathetic honestly_, Finn always thought.

"But seriously. Do you want to share the bed or should I just sleep on the floor?" Bellamy asked, his eyes insisting to share. There was barely light inside his tent; but you can still see his face clearly. "I could set up another bed if you want to. Just wait here, "  
"You don't have to do anything, Bellamy. I'll just sleep on the floor." Finn said quietly, eyes not meeting his. "But your leg—you're still hurt, Finn. I can't allow that." Bellamy looked very assured.  
"But didn't I say—"  
Before Finn could finish, Bellamy cut him off with his stern look which he quickly surrendered and forgotten the words he said earlier. "Fine," Finn said as he sighed, "Let's just share the bed." It made Bellamy smiled in his victory. A real smile Finn has ever saw Bellamy made. His crooked smile made Finn's body flutter but was all gone once he tried to lie down on the bed. Gritting his teeth, he still managed to lie, but really uncomfortable as ever. Bellamy made an anxious look when he saw Finn making a silent cry, watching him in deep pain. He wanted to do something, make him comfortable, help him, or do anything. But Bellamy was too scared to make it worse. He just held his hand to relieve Finn's pain and his. Kind of like a woman in labor, but he wasn't intending to do something to make Finn feel awkward. That's all Bellamy could do right now. Finn was confused on why he accepted to hold Bellamy's hand. Parts of him say to reject him, but most of him says he wanted it. It might be true Finn did want it. He did want it. Finn felt Bellamy's fingers starting to entwine to his as he laid on his bed beside Finn. It made his heart beat very fast, too fast indeed. But Finn didn't refuse. He probably waited for him to do it, but couldn't admit it to himself. He turned to his side, facing Bellamy which he surprisingly caught him looking at Finn. Bellamy gave him sincere smile. But instead of returning, Finn just broke the peaceful silence between them. "Why are you so eager to help me Bellamy?" he said, looking straight into Bellamy's warm eyes, wanting more. Bellamy just rolled to his other side, not answering, but still kept hold on Finn's delicate hands. "Goodnight, Bellamy." Finn just sighed as he went to sleep, thinking Bellamy is way too tired to talk, be he wasn't. He stayed up all night looking at Finn sleep, guarding him. He didn't let go of Finn's hand. He just entwined it more every time Finn shifted it in his slumber. But after a few hours, Bellamy finally spoke. "Goodnight, Finn." He kissed the boy's forehead and finally went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was reading this past week. Hope you'll forgive me. Please review/favorite if you want more! Your reviews inspire me to continue. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** If you were wondering, this is set before season two—or probably this is set in season two but the mountain men never came and there was never a war. The grounders never met the hundred, Murphy was never exiled, Wells and Charlotte did die, but she didn't kill Wells and they both died from some other reason. She did not kill herself here. Lincoln never met Octavia, and this is set sort-of in fall. So my version is different from the show. The plot is still the same but not entirely accurate from what I said earlier. Not sure why I'm saying it now but here it is. Anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

Finn woke up with an arm around his body; a person snoring loudly beside his ear, and his throat very dry. His eyes were fluttering open, adjusting to the bright morning light. His body shifted checking who the person was: it was Bellamy. Finn yawned and carefully lifted the older boy's large arm away from his body, hoping not to wake him up. Still lifting the arm, he gently placed it on the leader's broad chest and slowly limped away with the help of the staff he found yesterday. When he went out Bellamy's tent he smelled roasted meat and a hint of grilled lizard by the fireplace surrounded with starving teens. He limped away from the crowd, wanting to be alone. Finn saw Octavia, her back against the fence showing no emotion at all. The girl held a piece of the chicken's bone, devouring the remaining pieces. The sight made Finn's stomach growl with anger but he didn't feel like eating at all. His eyes pointed at the nearest bottle of fresh water, wanting to drink that to settle his growling stomach. It didn't affect that much, but it did refresh his dry mouth and relieved some of his hunger. He sat on a small wooden stool with circled carvings, "_very whimsical"_ Finn thought. From the looks of it, it was freshly carved. Not painted fully, but it was strong enough to carry his weight. Which impressed him since the chair was big enough to be a kid's stool. Above the circled carvings it ended with blooming flowers. It was painted with mixed shades of pink, purple and blue. _"Did Clarke do this?"  
_There was a trail of stepped flowers and drops of paint heading away. The steps weren't that big but it wasn't small either. He couldn't identify whether the prints belonged to a male or female. But it was definitely a person from the hundred since the markings was a boot. The paint was still wet so someone was here just a while ago. It leads to a small tent away from the camp, camouflaging with the trees. The vibrant colors of green made Finn's eyes burst into a million pieces because of the contrast and saturation it holds. He went to the west side of the forest. Bellamy forbids it for some reason. Finn slowly limped towards the tent, cautious of traps set by the person living there or the grounders. Stepping on the dry leaves made Finn more cautious from the rustling of his large boots made. Cutting the long vines that covered the green tent he saw a boy around his age, wooden planks surrounding him. _"So it wasn't Clarke…" _He whispered to himself slightly disappointed. He knocked on one of the planks, hoping to see the hidden face, to see who this beautiful carvings belonged to. But when the brunette boy turned around, he saw his hair tangling down his face. He couldn't recognize who the boy was at first, but when he combed it with his fingers it was John Murphy. "What are you doing here?" Murphy said, turning back, continuing to work on his current project, not bothered to look at Finn as he talked. He carved a straight line on the unfinished chair. It wasn't as good as the other one, but this one is still unfinished. Finn studied Murphy as he carves. He doesn't remember the ark hosting any woodcarving classes but then again he never knew anything about Murphy or what he did to become a delinquent. "If you're just going to stand there, might as well leave." He snapped, finally looking at Finn. "Jeez, I'm just here to see where the trail of paint leads." Finn said innocently. Murphy softened his face then stood up. "Well I don't know about you but I'm leaving. I'm starving." He dropped his knife on the table by the unfinished chair and walked out, but he was quickly blocked with Finn's arm. "But I just got here."  
Murphy sighed and sat back on his stool, his eyebrow raising. "So what do you want, Finn?"  
"Did you make this?" Finn looked around, touching the smooth carvings. "That's a stupid question since you just saw my making these." Murphy rolled his eyes.  
Finn shook his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. But before he could speak he saw Murphy walking out the tent. Finn limped as fast as he can to catch the boy, but the staff was useless. He just shouted his name, asking to wait for him. Murphy just sighed in irritation and went back. Bellamy is the one who often helps Finn but this is a good opportunity to properly ask Murphy.  
"I never knew you could carve." Finn said quietly, looking down at the leaves of different colors. Murphy didn't reply, but Finn is sure he heard.

"When I was in the ark my father was sort of a carpenter." Murphy hesitated. Finn never actually knew what happened in Murphy's life. He really didn't care at first—but slowly his story started to take interest in Finn. "On his spare time he often teaches me how to carve—the basics, really. It was really fun." Murphy smiled for a while, but the smile grew to a dark and cold scowl. "But then he was executed by Jaha just because I caught the damn flu."  
Finn actually felt sorry for him. He never knew he and his father had a good relationship. Finn barely knew his father. All he knows that he died when he was young and was raised by his mother alone. The only part of his childhood that he enjoyed was Raven. He was his only real friend he had. He had a decent childhood until he turned to a teenager.  
He didn't say anything to comfort him, but he was pretty sure Murphy would spit on him if he did. "You're pretty good." Finn mumbled, hoping Murphy could hear. "Thanks," he replied with sly smile.

* * *

When they arrived at the fence Finn heard Bellamy awake and shouting. But the way he shouts was different—it was like something important was taken from him. "I guess someone woke Bellamy in the wrong time," Murphy said jokingly, laughing under his breath. Finn ignored him, trying to focus on the leader. "Okay, then…"

Bellamy saw Finn's arm around Murphy's neck. Anger rose into him, probably thinking something had happen to the boy. He ran towards them and then he grabbed Murphy aggressively by the collar shouting in his face. Finn could barely hear what he's shouting. It was like word that he's speaking is jointing from talking way too fast. Clarke saw Bellamy pretty much almost choking the boy; she pushed Bellamy away from Murphy, trying to break their conflict. "What the hell!" Clarke shouted, still pushing him. "Jesus Christ," Finn heard Murphy saying in the distance as he went out the fence fixing his shirt. He saw Octavia running out of the tent along with Jasper and Monty. Octavia gave Bellamy weird glances—a look of suspicion. He tried limping towards Bellamy, grabbing him by the arm, but he just ignored the boy. "Are you okay?" Clarke said from the behind. She grimaced at the sight of Bellamy as he ran away. She put her hand on Finn's shoulder to see his reply. He just nodded then looked back at the girl. The hundred gathered around the recent scene, whispering and giving a look of confusion at Finn. He just followed where Bellamy headed off. The first place he thought was his tent, but when he went there it was empty. The blankets are not folded; the pillows are on the floor, the bed was barely in the same position where it was last night. _What the hell happened when he left?_ He started getting anxious. He went out the tent, limping back and forth, circling around the tent. Minutes turned into hours, Finn couldn't help it but to go outside the camp to look for him. He was sure Clarke wouldn't allow him to go alone because she already knows what happened the last time he went outside. Luckily he found another exit going to the opposite direction on where Murphy's tent was. It was a small hole, but it wasn't small enough for Finn to find a different exit. The only struggle was his leg. It doesn't hurt that much as before, but he still had a hard time lying down. Just imagine if he crawls. Pain shot up to his throat, forcing himself not to scream in agony. He just bit his shirt's sleeve and continued to crawl. He was already covered in mud. There was no doubt he could hide it from Clarke or the others. When he reached the point he looked at his leg, hoping he didn't damage it more. Luckily it didn't. He stood up with the help of the staff; he was struggling to stand up on the steep steps of the woods. Dusk came; the sun is setting in the west. It's apparently fall on where they stood. But it's hot in the afternoon, which is strange since it was already autumn based on the books he studied back in the ark. The temperature begun to drop, Finn began to shiver. _"This is probably the coldest it has ever been since we got here," _He whispered under his breath, continuing to find Bellamy.  
It has been at least half an hour for Finn trying to find Bellamy. He tightened his grip unto his stick as it got colder and colder. Covering himself more with all the fabric he has. He tried shouting for Bellamy—but there was still no reply_. "He probably went to the other side" _He told himself, almost seeing his breath in the cold air. He turned around taking slow steps going to the direction of the back of the dropship hoping the leader would be there. _"God dammit Bellamy, where the hell are you?"  
_Finn has never been this worried for anymore before. For the first time he felt thoroughly anxious for the person he used to hate. Once despised, he felt utterly confused. But he just couldn't help it. It was like he'll feel more alone without the boy. It felt strange for Finn, of course, but he pretty much didn't care. He barely refused to let go of Bellamy's hand last night, probably the fact no one held his hand for comfort. Not even his mom. He wanted it. Most boys his age, or any other age would feel disgusted with the idea of holding another male's hand whether it was for comfort or anything. _He barely refused; he barely cared on what people will think. _Finn sighed and looked at the sky. The sun has already set, the moon and the stars has arrived. He has been circling around the camp for a long time now, looking for Bellamy. Finn knew he had to go further, not caring about his leg or Clarke. He shouted for his name once more—but he fell on a boobytrap surely set by the grounders. It was the same one Clarke fell into a few weeks ago. Luckily Finn grabbed into a thick vine before he could fall. He screamed in pain. He tried to pull his body upwards, but he was too weak. Then again he remembered he didn't eat lunch nor breakfast. His stomach growled in the worst possible time. He shouted Bellamy's name one last time, but now it was different. He screamed his name in terror now, hoping he could finally hear. His body felt like it was going to collapse from giving all his strength to save his own damn life. He was sure he was about to fall, but he felt a hand pulling him up with the entire person's might. The man who saved his life was the same person that saved Clarke's life. _He finally heard  
_"Finn!" Bellamy exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Tighter than the first time he hugged him. But now he didn't refuse. _He didn't refuse…_

"I'm really sorry—I'm so" Finn hushed Bellamy. The leader was crying, the first he had ever cried on Earth. It felt really strange, but Finn could barely care. "Its fine" He whispered in Bellamy's ear, smiling slightly. He heard a group of people running towards them. They probably heard Finn screaming. The first one who came to them was Octavia and Clarke. They shared anxious looks at Bellamy and Finn. They probably disturbed some of the people who have slept. "We heard screaming and—"  
"We're fine now, it's okay." Finn interrupted Clarke, nodding at her. "Can you walk?" Bellamy said, looking at Finn. He wiped the remaining tears in his eyes, trying very hard to hide it from the others, but Octavia noticed. She raised her eyebrow at Bellamy, but not unkindly. "I think so" Finn said attempting to stand up with the help of Bellamy's shoulder. But it was no use. Pain shot into Finn's throat, screeching in pain. He looked at his leg and saw it bleeding. The stitches were now open. He was probably sliced when he fell but never noticed it. He felt Bellamy trying to carry him in his arms. Finn wrapped his on the leader's neck, his chin on his shoulder, he saw Clarke smiling at him on his view—but her smile has a mixture of concern and fear. Then he caught Octavia looking at his brother. The same look she gave him back at camp, but he didn't bother to care and just slept on Bellamy's shoulder.

* * *

Bellamy laid Finn on his bed, kissing him again on his forehead. His wounds are now stitched up and wrapped with clean clothing. He covered him with a blanket, two blankets actually. Finn stopped shivering and slumbered back in peace.  
Bellamy suddenly clenched his hand and his eyes started to bawl. "I did this," he told himself, "this is all my fault!" he ran outside, kicking and pushing everything in his way. He didn't care if the hundred was asleep or not because all he cared about was keeping Finn away from danger, a promise to himself now broken.  
Octavia saw Bellamy sitting beside a tree, his arms wrapped around his knee, eyes red. But Octavia knew what it was about. She noticed. "You love the boy don't you?" she started, looking at her brother with warm eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" He wiped his tears like it was dirt as he looked up at her. He stood up and walked away from his sister like he heard nothing. "Cut the crap, Bellamy. Its pretty obvious." she then sighed, "Even if you think you don't like him in that way, or it's just a sign or friendship I know you love him. You never cry for someone—unless you truly care for them. I've seen the way you look at him, with such passion. You've slept with a lot of women before, but you've stopped after Finn's accident. You never took care of someone so much, except for me but that's entirely different. You care for him, you love him, just admit it!" Bellamy ignored her, but he knows everything that she said was true. Finn did change him alot. He can't stop thinking her words.  
_"I guess I do love him,"_

Bellamy went back to his tent, walking towards the sleeping boy. He stared at him for a while, studying every inch of his face. But he mainly focused on his lips, having an urge to touch it with his own. Not knowing how long he has wanted this. He suddenly remembered Finn's question that he never answered: _"Why are you so eager to help me?"_  
the reason why he didn't reply because he never had an answer. All he knows that he can't stop himself from helping him or following him wherever he goes—but now hearing Octavia's words, he finally has an answer. He leaned down towards the boy's lips, now touching his own to Finn's. The warm touch made Bellamy want more. He was sure Finn wouldn't feel or wake up from it because of his exhaustion so he kissed him without getting alert, but he did feel it—since he was awake.

* * *

**My apologies if some of the dialogues are boring. I'm a basic person... :P**  
**But the chapter is longer than usual so hooray for that :D**  
**Please review if you want more!**


End file.
